


Good Boy

by Subatlove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Clark Kent, Oneshot, Top Clark Kent, Younger Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: Older Clark and Younger Bruce HCClark is in his 70’s (Kryptonian life span being longer) he looks like he’s 40 or so greying at his temples and Bruce is only in his early 20’s just starting being Batman.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Late night Discord shenanigans caused this! Sorry for the lazy writing in advance, I wasn't originally planning on posting this but here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy! :))

Clark originally thought Batman was in his late 30’s early 40s when they stopped dancing around each other and started fucking post-battles when their adrenaline was high and they spent the past hours fighting together, Clark watching that agile and graceful body move elegantly around the enemies.

Batman had tried to stop their hookups a few times, some because he was afraid they’d get caught by the other members or just cause he was being stubborn

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce had tried to stop himself from letting Superman fuck him after battles, but the way he’d pound into Bruce was the best feeling he’d ever experienced. Their adrenaline running and alertness turned to being dazed by pleasure made the whole experience more intense and addicting

Neither knew who each other really were, since they started fucking before they took the suits and mask off.

But Bruce is interviewed at a gala by a striking older man in glasses who goes by Clark Kent, Clark has soft smile lines around his eyes and was showing grey at his temples. Bruce begins to connect the dots after an encounter with Clark Kent and then Superman after something went wrong at the gala. Bruce keeps the information to himself, naturally.

He tries to distance himself more from Clark, but he starts to seek Batman out after training sessions, Clark has noticed Batman avoiding him so he doubles down and catches him off guard a few times

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark has been around for a while and knows how to get things he wants.

Batman is on monitor duty so Clark decides to bring him some coffee, keep him some company for a little while, get him relaxed, make a few small ‘innocent’ moves like a hand on his shoulder, a brush of his knee against Batman’s. Small things the brooding man will pick up on hopefully.

After ignoring his passes Batman finally goes to ask what he wants and Clark attacks his mouth and moves to sit in front of Batman on the monitors desk and pulls him up out of the seat and starts to grope the man. Grabbing at his thighs, ass, places that his armor was the thinnest hidden by his cape, making Batman gasp and moan with each squeeze

Eventually Clark pushes him to his knees and commands Batman to suck him off, Bruce is all but eager at this rate and gladly lets his mouth be used

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few blowjobs and a couple of handjobs here and there -around the watchtower, in shadowed alleyways and anywhere they could be alone while in the suits- a night of patrol goes wrong and Superman shows up in time to save the Dark Knight. 

Clark is ready to rush the man to a hospital, but then hears an older Englishman's voice in Batman’s com and is told to take him to the cave where Clark realizes Batman is the 23 year old playboy Bruce Wayne.

Clark is let’s say shook.

Bruce is practically a kid compared to Clark, almost 50 years younger!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fast forward a few months, things go back to ‘normal’ but it’s Clark who is distancing himself, no more surprise blowjobs, no more post battle fucks and Bruce is pissed cause he’s horny as hell at this rate.

Bruce starts being more flirty in the mask, soft and long touches along Clark’s shoulders, grazing his neck with his fingers as he sits at the monitors, and caressing his thigh under the table at meetings.

Eventually he finally traps him in the showers after a mission, putting on a show of lathering up his body and rubbing his rounded chest. Clark finally snaps and pins Bruce to the wall growling at the fact he let a little brat push him to be so hard and frustrated.

Bruce is surprised by the way Clark acts, a firm smack to his ass and not wasting any time by pushing finger into Bruce’s entrance and loosening him up slightly before pushing into him and fucking him roughly. He’s never been so aroused, seeing this different side of Superman was more than he ever dreamed of.

Clark never was much of a dirty talker, but his mouth starts running and he can’t stop it. “You like that yeah? You like when I fuck you hard and deep don’t you? Fuck Bruce you’re such a little slut. Greedily taking my cock.”

Bruce can’t help the moans that come out of his mouth hearing Clark talk to him like that, slamming his prostate over and over while he cups Bruce’s chest and starts to tease and pull at his nipples. A tweak here and there and Bruce is shaking on his cock covering his mouth with a forearm as he tries to hold himself up on the wall.

Clark suddenly stops and slows his thrusts making Bruce whine out in desperation and push his hips back for more. “Cla-ark, please- mmm please I need more”  
“What do you need Bruce?” He says in his Superman voice, this rewards him with a clench around his cock. Some feeling that Clark can’t runs through him as he watches Bruce work so hard to get off without touching his dick. Pride? Lust? “I-I need more!”

“More what? Tell me Bruce or I will stop.”

Bruce gasps and all but breaks as he yells out desperately “more! More cock! Give it to me please, I want it! Clark!” He grins as he feels himself grow harder and more aroused at hearing Bruce beg. “Good boy, Bruce.” Clark starts rubbing at his chest again drawing out a few low moans before moving down and grabbing into the inside of Bruces thighs before slamming his cock into that plump ass unmercifully.

Bruce feels a strange wave of arousal run through him as Clark calls him a good boy and is then overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure building up at Clarks quickened pace of thrusting.

“Oh god fuck. Clark oh my- fuck! Hah please let me- ah I’m gonna cum,” Bruce’s breathing all but matches the rhythm Clark is going at but it is interrupted by a louder than meant moan that people outside the showers could’ve heard.

Clark covers Bruce’s mouth and pants next to his ear as he feels himself close to his body's edge. “Shhhhh Baby let it out. Cum for me, Bruce.”

Pleasure pin prickles and rushes through his body as his orgasm is forced out in a flooding wave. Cum splashes on the tile and his knees begin to give out as he feels Clark climax inside him and paint his walls with cum.

Bruce had moaned into clarks hand leaving Clark to conceal his orgasm with a stutter of his breath and a soft grunt.

Rotating his hips a few more times milking the last few drops of cum out in his post orgasm state he finally pulls out and pulls Bruce to him for a sloppy afterglow kiss

Bruce is still breathing heavily trying to catch his breath when he pulls away and smiles back at Clark “let’s do that again-“, “How bout in the living quarters?” Clark interrupts. “Fuck yes.”


End file.
